Happy Birthday Lord Potter (Part One)
by Dragonflydotcom
Summary: Harry wishes that somebody would come and wish him a happy birthday. He soon gets more than he bargained for. WARNING: Dumbledore bashing


**Happy Birthday Lord Potter (Part One)**

 **Petunia:** "You will finish weeding the garden and then you can tackle the gutters. After that you can sweep the driveway and then wash the cars. If and only when you finished all these tasks, you can come to the back door and fetch your food for the day. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

What a way to say good morning to one's family. Even though the family might not be direct blood, they remained his family.

What a day?

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to me.

Mmm, 11 years old and nobody would know it.

Nobody would come over and say happy birthday to me.

Heck nobody would come over period!

 **Harry:** "Yes Mrs Dursley, I will get started now."

Can't even call her aunt, she refuses to have the relation brought to light.

What a scandal it would be if anybody would ever find out that she treated her own blood nephew like a mere slave!

Heavens forbid!

 **Petunia:** "See that you do. The garden has been looking awful the past few days!"

If you mean that the rose bushes have not yet bloomed or that the grass was longer than a mere 5 centimetres, then YES, the garden looked awful.

 **Harry:** "Yes Mrs Dursley."

And that is how a boy of 11 began his day at 5 in the morning, weeding the garden of his maternal aunt.

The aunt who lets him know every day how lucky he was that she took him in.

How lucky he should be that she gives him her son's second hand clothes.

How lucky he should be that he got food every day.

How lucky he should be that he got to sleep on a cot in the garden shed.

How lucky he should be to be able to go to school and learn with the other kids.

And yet, he did not feel so lucky.

He would gladly trade all his "LUCK" for a hug, or a kind word.

But he wished, like all little boys do, that someday somebody would come walking up to him and wish him a happy birthday and take him away from these people and treat him right.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Harry simply shuffled his bum more to the right and carried on weeding the garden.

It took him less than half hour to work the soil and make pretty bunkers around the rose trees. Deciding that he took a little too little time, he decided to pack some pretty stones around the trees and prune the lower branches a little more.

 **Copperhead:** "That looks like a fine garden to me. You must have worked hard to make it this beautiful?"

A gruff voice spoke to Harry and would have made the kid jump up and run away if he was standing.

Looking up to where the voice spoke from, Harry was surprised to see a short man with little pointy ears, a bit of a crooked nose, long fingers with sharp nails, sharp teeth and black eyes.

The short man wore what Harry thought to be a very expensive suit with some nice shoes to go with it.

 **Harry:** "Thank you Sir for the compliment to Mrs Dursley's garden. I will make sure to let her know."

Harry bowed his head and began to walk to the back door to let his "aunt" know that there was a wealthy looking man outside making compliments to her garden.

Hopefully this will bring her to a better mood and cause her to give him better food later on.

 **Copperhead:** "It is not her I wish to speak with."

The short man spoke again and made to move closer to Harry.

 **Copperhead:** "My name is Special Agent Copperhead. I am from a special bank in London and I've been tasked to meet with you in person. Would you be able to speak with me for a while?"

Harry stood rooted to the spot. Why would somebody from a special bank be here to speak with him in person? He didn't have any money and according to his "aunt" his parents left him nothing.

 **Harry:** "Excuse me for staring Sir, but are you sure you have the correct address?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone.

 **Harry:** "I should really call Mrs Dursley; she would be able to assist you better. Please wait here."

Before Special Agent Copperhead could say one more word, Harry was gone to call his "aunt".

 **#knock knock#**

Harry knocked on the back door and waited for his "aunt" to open it, standing off to the side to prevent his "smell" from entering the house.

 **Harry:** "Excuse me Mrs Dursley; there is a wealthy looking gentleman at the garden gate. His name is Special Agent Copperhead and he is from a special bank in London. He says he is here to speak with me, but I told him that you would be best to answer any questions he might have."

Harry stood with his hands behind his back like he was taught to and moved even further away from the open door.

His "aunt" looked at him with distrust and only gave way to his request when the front doorbell rang.

 **Petunia:** "I will see what this "gentleman" wants. Return to your chores or there will be no food for you tonight."

 **Harry:** "Yes Mrs Dursley, right away."

Harry ran back to the garden to finish his chores, hoping that this delay did not cost him his dinner.

Opening the front door, Petunia Dursley was met by the strangest sight.

Having seen these kinds of "creatures" before when her sister was made known to be a freak.

 **Copperhead:** "Good day Mrs Dursley, I am Special Agent Copperhead from the London branch of Gringotts. May I have a few moments of your time today?"

Eyeing the goblin on her front step with open disgust, Petunia simply nodded her head once and stepped away from the door to let him enter her house. No need for the neighbours to see the freak.

 **Petunia:** "What do you want with the boy?"

 **Copperhead:** "Our records show that today is his 11th birthday and therefor he is eligible for his inheritance from his parents. I am here to escort him to the bank."

 **Petunia:** "We were promised by Mr Dumbledore that nobody from THAT world would come and bother us. Yet now you sit in my house making claims that that boy has inheritance owed to him after we have suffered looking after him for 10 years?"

Petunia was close to shouting at this point. Not by the thought of having to look after Harry, but the thought that her sister had put money away for the kid and did not point out that Petunia would get something of it.

The only thing she got out of the whole deal was a shitty letter from Dumbledore stating that Lilly and her husband was killed and that she had to look after the kid.

 **Copperhead:** "Please calm yourself Mrs Dursley. Our records show only what the account holders wish them to show. We pride ourselves on professionalism and secrecy.

Now, seeing that Mr Potter's name was shown on this day to receive an inheritance test, will you allow me to take him and have this done today?"

 **Petunia:** "If you remove him from this property, it is for good. I have had enough sleepless nights wondering when he would show the same freakish things that my sister had."

Petunia all but spat the words in the face of Copperhead.

The goblin simply blinked his eyes and nodded his head.

 **Copperhead:** "If that is your wish Mrs Dursley, we at Gringotts have the means to allow for your request. If you would simply sign these form, we can be on our way shortly after."

Copperhead at this point in time removed a stack of papers from his small briefcase and put them on the coffee table between him and Petunia.

 **Petunia:** "What are these for? I will not have you have me sign my name to just anything.

 **Copperhead:** "These are simple form to relinquish guardianship of Mr Potter to the goblins of Gringotts Bank in London.

Furthermore the forms state that no money changed hands for this matter.

Furthermore it states that you did this willingly and without pressure from any parties involved in this transaction.

Furthermore it also states that any further transactions from you towards Mr Potter will be done through Gringotts.

Everything else in the forms simply state that we will be taking responsibility of Mr Potter the moment you sign your name on THAT line.

Copperhead pointed to the line at the bottom of the last paper and waited for Petunia to finish reading the information pointed out to her.

 **Petunia:** "So that is it? Just like that and he is no longer my responsibility?"

Petunia sat on the front of her chair with a self-inking quill in her hand, poised to sign her signature.

The thought of not having Harry in their lives any longer urging her forward.

 **Copperhead:** "As simple as that YES. All I will need is any documentation you might have and your signature."

Copperhead was smiling from ear to ear by the time Petunia handed over every last bit of identification for Harry she had and signed the forms He provided.

 **Copperhead:** "It has been a pleasure to have this time with you Mrs Dursley. We at Gringotts Bank wish you and your family the best for the future."

And with that said, Copperhead walked out the front door and towards the garden.

Petunia followed him and soon they were standing before Harry.

 **Petunia:** "Harry, you are to go with this "gentleman". He will be your guardian from this moment on. You will not be coming to live here again. Go and pack whatever is YOURS and hurry back here."

Harry nodded his head and ran off to the garden shed to go and pack his meagre belongings, which was 2 shirts, 2 trousers, 2 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of under ware, his baby blanket and his school supplies.

Running back to where his "aunt" and the short man were standing in under 5 minutes.

 **Harry:** "I am done Mrs Dursley. I am ready Sir."

Petunia simply nodded her head and turned around. She walked back into her house without so much as a goodbye to Harry or the goblin by his side.

 **Copperhead:** "Well that went better than I suspected it to. Sorry for the rush Mr Potter, I will do all in my power to explain every little detail to you once we get to the bank. Is this acceptable to you?"

Harry nodded his head numbly and began to walk behind the short man,

Harry's thoughts ran away with him every second he did not concentrate on where he was walking.

They were walking towards the main road where they no doubt would be catching a taxi to London.

 _#Why would "aunt" Petunia allow this man to simply take me away from their house?_

 _#Who is this man and why am I being taken to this bank?_

 _#Why does it look like this man knows me better than what he lets on?_

 _#Why does he look so happy to have me with him?_

And on and on the questions ran in Harry's mind.

Having guessed right, they soon reached the main road and the small man, NO, Mr Copperhead summoned a taxi for them.

They got in the back seat and sat in silence all the way to London.

Once they reached the address Mr Copperhead gave to the cabbie, they got out and waited for the car to drive off before they walked across the road to a plain unmarked door on the opposite side of the road. Above the door hanged a simple sign in black, marking it as "The Hogs Head".

Mr Copperhead opened the door for them and Harry walked in.

Inside he saw a whole new world.

In the one corner of the pub sat a woman with a massive mole on her chin and evil eyes. Next to her sat a short fat man with pointy ears and a humpback.

In another booth sat two men with strange dresses on. They sat and drank some drinks which had smoke bellowing out of them.

On the other side there was a broom sweeping the floor… ON ITS OWN!

At the bar sat a massive man, about double the size of MR Dursley. He was well into a bucket of some drink.

Behind the bar stood the barman, he smiled kindly to Harry and greeted Mr Copperhead with respect.

 **Tom:** "I be Tom, the Owner of The Hogs Head young Sir, welcome to me pub."

Tom spoke kindly to Harry and held his hand to shake.

Harry shook the offered hand and just nodded to the greeting.

Copperhead saw his reluctance to offer his name or any information, so he took the lead.

 **Copperhead:** "He is a bit shy there Tom, no disrespect meant. Quite new to our world, only found out today. Best we are off to the bank. Need to get things on the roll as soon as possible."

Tom simply waved his hand off to the shy young man and bid them farewell.

Harry waved a small hand to the kind man and followed Mr Copperhead to the back of the pub where the alley was.

Here he saw the small man "tap" a few bricks with a sharp nailed finger and soon after Harry was sitting on his bum.

Right before his eyes the bricks began moving, folding in on themselves to form a doorway into a shopping district.

 **Copperhead:** "Welcome to Diagon Alley young Mr Potter."

Copperhead said this as he held out a hand to help Harry up from his stunned sitting position.

Harry took the offered hand and blushed a little when the short man simply smiled at him and laughed a little.

 **Copperhead:** "Quite the sight I presume for you to see, but I assure you, all will be explained to you as soon as we make our way to the bank and to my office there."

Copperhead looked at Harry and waited for the young man to nod his head and follow him to the bank.

To Harry's surprise the bank ended up being a beautiful building. White marble columns held the weight of a high arched roof, which was filled with intricate patterns. Big black wood double doors opened up to highly polished floors, also filled with intricate patterns. Rows and rows of short men sat behind tellers and counted GOLD and GEMS!

A few people in funny dresses were standing in cues waiting to be attended to.

Harry stood with his eyes wide and mouth open. His mind racing miles ahead to take in every detail his eyes saw.

 **Copperhead:** "Welcome to Gringotts Goblin Bank Mr Potter"

Harry stood for a few more seconds and worked over the words just spoken by the short man.

 **Harry:** "Goblin? If you are a Goblin, does that make them Wizards and Witches?"

Copperhead nodded his head and waited for any more questions.

Harry simply nodded his head back at Copperhead and waited for the Goblin to lead him to his office.

Copperhead saw that Harry would be okay for now and began leading him to his office.

Once they reached his office, Copperhead asked Harry to make himself comfortable while he went to inform the bank's Chief that they have returned and that matters have changed.

Harry simply put his small bag down in the corner and sat down next to it when the Goblin left the office.

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened again to allow 3 Goblins to enter the office.

 **Copperhead:** "Mr Potter, why are you sitting on the floor?"

 **Harry:** "Servants do not sit on chairs sir."

 **Copperhead:** "Mr Potter, I assure you that you are most definitely NOT a servant! Please stand up as I want to introduce you to two important people."

Harry stood up and tried to straighten his shirt a little and comb his wild hair down. Wiping his hands on his pants, he took two unsteady steps towards the new people in the office and held out his hand.

 **Harry:** "It is an honour to meet you Sir, I am Harry Potter.

Harry did this to both men in the room and was then introduced by Copperhead.

 **Copperhead:** "Mr Potter, I introduce to you our Chief of Gringotts Bank, Chief Ragnok and this is Chief Manager of Accounts Bloodrock.

 **Ragnok:** "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter. Our efforts have always been misdirected in our search for you. Old magic pulled through when your day of birth tolled eleven years. Your name was called for by the last will and testament of a few families and thus allowed us to freely walk up to you and carry out our sworn duties."

Harry stood still and listened to every word spoken, working it through his mind into understandable sentences.

 **Bloodrock:** "Mr Potter, it is our great honour and pleasure to meet you today as it is our duty to inform you of your heritage and your duty to our kind, meaning magical beings."

Harry nodded his head to assure them he understood what they have told him and kept quiet through it all.

 **Copperhead:** "I assume you might have some big questions for us Mr Potter and now would be the opportune time to have them answered. Please feel free to ask whatever you desire to ask."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds to give some order to his rush of questions.

 **Harry:** "Thank you first of all for standing off some of your important time to spend it with me; I place it in high gratitude.

Second would be my first question. Why did Mrs Dursley just allow you to take me with you?

 **Copperhead:** "Mrs Dursley signed over guardianship to us. You are now a ward of Gringotts."

 **Harry:** "Thank you for that then. I will do my best to make you proud of me.

Next will be why have you been looking for me all these years?

 **Copperhead:** "We have been looking for you all these years because you were taken or rather kidnapped against the wishes written in your parent's wills. You were never meant to go to Mrs Dursley and her family. A powerful ward prevented us from searching for you."

 **Harry:** "Who took me against their wishes?"

 **Bloodrock:** "That would be Headmaster Dumbledore from the school of Hogwarts. He believed he was doing you a favour by sending you there. He removed you from the wards your mother placed around the house where you lived and placed you under wards of his own at your aunt's house. He believed that blood would protect you better than the wards your mother placed on you."

Harry nodded his head and frowned at the point where Bloodrock mentioned wards.

 **Harry:** "Excuse me Sir, but what do you mean by "wards"?"

 **Bloodrock:** "Quite simply put Mr Potter, it means that strong magic spells were placed on you and near you to guarantee your safety against those who wished you harm. At that point in time it was the Death Eaters, the gang members of Lord Voldemort. He is the one responsible for the deaths of your parents and so many other people. There is a whole story behind this and I will be sure to tell it to you in full once we get through this stage."

Harry nodded his head again in understanding before he asked his next question.

 **Harry:** "Why am I here today?"

 **Bloodrock:** "Direct and to the point, just the way we like to do business. You are here today Mr Potter to undergo an inheritance test in accordance to the wishes of a few people who named you either heir or heir apparent in their Last Will and Testaments.

You will follow our Chief here to the ritual room where you will get undressed from all your clothes before you will then be prepared for the Inheritance rituals.

There is little that you have to do yourself except when called upon to repeat something.

After the rituals have been completed you will then get dressed in the clothes provided for you which will be suited for you standing in the community. After all we would not want our newest Lord to walk around as a poor man.

Once you have been fitted for your standing we will adjourn to Chief Ragnok's office where you will then undergo the dressing of the Heir and Heir apparent rings.

This part will be the most taxing on you as it requires the use of your core magic. You will have to EARN the ring's allegiance.

Before we do this you will have to eat a proper meal and take some potions to aid you in this step.

Once this is completed we will know what else to do, until then Mr Potter, please follow our Chief to the Ritual room.

 **Harry:** "Thank you very much for the explanation of what is to happen. I feel prepared now and willing to do as asked from me."

Harry nodded his head in thanks before he turned to Chief Ragnok and followed him from the room.

 **Chief Ragnok:** "Once we reach the Ritual room I will have to leave you alone for the first ritual. I will explain everything to you in detail, but you have to enter the room alone the first time. I swear that no harm will come to you here."

 **Harry:** "I am ready Sir. Thank you for doing this for me. I know you must be a very busy man being a Chief and all. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

 **Chief Ragnok:** "Your ritual and reinstating of several dormant accounts are all the thank you I need Mr Potter.

Here we are. You need to walk to the left side of the room once you enter. Once there you will see a small bench. There you are to get completely naked, your clothes will disappear from the room as nothing else but you can be inside it. Any jewellery or implants I should know of?

 **Harry:** "I have no implants Sir and have never owned any jewellery.

 **Chief Ragnok:** "Very well then. Please enter the room and do as I instructed. After you are done, walk to the circle in the centre of the room and sit down in a comfortable position. Please make sure that none of your body is placed outside the ring or in fact touches it. The ritual will take anything from a few minutes up to a few hours, depending on the difficulty in the inheritance.

That is the first step. After that is done I will enter the room and explain the next step.

Are you ready Mr Potter?

 **Harry:** "Yes Sir.

Harry nodded his head and opened the simple brown wood door. Once he closed it behind him again he moved to the left hand side and found the small bench. He quickly got undressed and folded his clothes neatly on it. Making sure his bum and penis were clean, he walked over to the circle and sat down cross legged.

From the outside of the room a multitude of gasps was made.

The small form of the child in the room was one thing; malnutrition is not uncommon in abused children.

What had the room in an uproar was the bruises and beating marks on the rest of his body.

As soon as Harry sat down in the ring, it lit up and began to rise from the floor, creating a curtain effect around him.

In the anti-chamber where Chief Ragnok and the healers were standing, a parchment was being filled in automatically with the history of Harry Potter since his birth up until the moment he entered the Ritual room. All 11 years of it.

Once the history part was filled in, Chief Ragnok opened a small wedge in the wall and spoke to Harry through it.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Mr Potter we are done with the first step. Please stay where you are. Place your hands palms down in front of you OUTSIDE the circle. You will see imprints form as I speak.

Harry nodded his head and placed his hands palms down in the imprints.

Chief Ragnok: 'Right, now you will feel small pricks to your fingertips as the circle will now take a blood sample from you to TEST to which inheritances you can draw from. We have decided to do a general test on you as well seeing as though you are a ward of Gringotts now. We feel it is our right to have you claim what is by Old Law yours.

Harry nodded his head again and didn't even flinch when small cuts were made in all 10 his fingers. Soon a small puddle of blood was forming around his hands.

Chief Ragnok spoke again and told Harry to lift his hands for a count of 5 seconds and then replace them on the imprints after ALL the blood has vanished.

Harry did as he was asked and had to wait to a count of 7 seconds for ALL the blood to vanish before he carefully replaced his hands on the imprints. As soon as his hands touched the imprints, his wounds were healed.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Harry I need you to repeat the following after me please.

Harry nodded his head to show he understood and cleared his throat to make sure his voice was strong and clear.

 _ **I, Harry James Potter, hereby lay claim to that which is by Old Law, mine.**_

 _ **I call upon Magic to guide me in my search for I only want which is mine, I lay no claim to that which is promised to others.**_

 _ **I willingly give blood for blood as is called for in the Old Laws.**_

 _ **From this day to the end of my days, SO SAY I, SO MOTE IT BE.**_

Harry could feel the air stir around him as he spoke the words. Magic was testing him and his blood. If Harry could guess it, he would bet that this is what it felt like to be hugged by your mother or father. He felt safe and happy just sitting there on the floor.

He was so entranced that he did not even realize he had begun to cry. Big tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the floor between his legs, unintentionally adding a new factor to the ritual in progress.

The ring around Harry slowly changed colour from light gold to a solid rainbow wall.

Nobody said a word.

The ritual took the better part of two hours before the ring faded away into the floor again.

Harry took a deep breath and looked to the wall where he imagined the Chief to be.

It took everybody a few seconds to recover from the event before the healer jumped to action and entered the Ritual room.

 **Healer 1:** 'Mr Potter I am a healer here at Gringotts and it is my task to make sure any wounds you might have had is healed properly. Any other wounds will be attended to at this point in time. Please follow me to the next room.

Harry got to his feel a little shaky and followed the healer to the next room, not bothered in the least about his lack of clothing.

The next room was made up of a bed, a screen, a stool, a bench with potions and a plate against the wall in the shape of a human body.

 **Healer 1:** 'Mr Potter please go and stand against the screen facing it.

Harry nodded his head and did as he was asked.

 **Healer 1:** 'Mr Potter I will now run a full body scan on you. It will feel like somebody is running bubbles over your body for a few seconds and I ask you to try and not move as much as possible. The scan only takes a few seconds.

Harry nodded his head again and settled himself as close as possible to the screen and took a deep breath before he relaxed his body completely and focused on not moving.

The healer saw him relax and activated the scan immediately.

Ten seconds later and the healer was asked to leave the room for a while to relax himself.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Well done Mr Potter, you have been brave up to this point. We have but a few more scans to run and you have to take a few extra potions. When this step is finished we will have a full lunch and you will take some more potions before we do the final test.

Harry nodded his head and waited for the healer to return.

 **Harry:** 'Will the healer be alright? He seemed very upset. I hope it was not of my doing?

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'No Mr Potter, it was not your fault that the healer had to leave the room. He was just very "upset" with the results of your medical scan.

 **Harry:** 'Oh, that. I apologise for what he found. I tried to be a good boy, but sometimes I did stupid things and had to be punished for doing so.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Mr Potter… Harry, no child deserves to be punished in THAT manner. Not even adults deserve that kind of punishment.

 **Harry:** 'I was being a freak Sir, and freaks deserve to be punished.

Harry sank to the floor where he stood and hugged his knees to his chest before he softly began to cry.

Chief Ragnok was by his side in a flash as he pulled the small boy into his arms and held him like the small child he was.

He sat there with Harry in his arms for a while until Harry seemed to calm himself.

 **Harry:** 'Sorry sir, I didn't mean for you to lower yourself to help me. It just seems too good to be true for me to be here, away from the Dursley's.

To get medical help from your healers.

To finally find out what happened to my parents.

To get a better deal in life. And it's all thanks to all of you. I just... just can't say thank you enough for it!

You might not think it, but I believe that you saved my live today. I really don't know how many more times I could have gone to sleep without food.

Or in the worst case, woken up after one of Mr Dursley's "punishments".

Everything just feels better now that I'm here with you.

I feel safe and … and happy here.

I feel I can trust you with anything.

Is this how it feels to be loved?

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Yes Harry, this is the basic feeling of love. When you feel happy and safe with somebody and have a feeling of belonging there, it is LOVE.

Harry gave the Chief one of his rarest smiles before he got to his feet and extended his hand to help the Chief up from the floor.

As soon as they were standing, the healer entered the room again and apologised for his behaviour earlier.

 **Healer 1:** 'I apologise for earlier Mr Potter, it is just very difficult for me to see damage done to kids, let alone the amount that has been done to your body. Believe me when I say that when you leave this room, you will be in top health and on your way to be the proper 11 year old boy, or in our case the proper 11 year old young Lord.

Please get onto the bed and lay down as flat as you can, I will cover your dignity as much as I can.

The following part might hurt a little bit as I have to fix some badly set bones and you have to basically regrow some of your muscles.

Harry climbed onto the bed and moved down to the edge before lying down. He stretched himself to be comfortable and then settled.

He nodded his head to the healer to indicate that he was comfortable and then waited patiently for the healer to cover his penis with a small cloth.

 **Healer 1:** 'Sorry Mr Potter, that is all that I can cover for now. I will need most of you skin to be open for the runes I need to draw.

This part might tickle again, but please bear with me.

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes, calming his breath and concentrating on it.

The healer noticed this and began his rune drawings immediately.

It took him just under two hours to cover the front of Harry's body, from his feet right up to his hair line.

He allowed Harry to sleep one more hour to allow his bones to set properly, allowing sleep to cover the pain.

When he could hear no further adjustments, he woke Harry up for the second part.

 **Healer 1:** 'Mr Potter, you need to turn over now. Sorry for waking you Mr Potter, but you have to turn over for me now, please.

Harry simply nodded his head, rolled over and went back to sleep.

The healer couldn't help but smile at the boy and carried on with his rune drawings.

A further two hours passed before he was finished.

Yet again he allowed Harry to sleep a little longer to allow for the bruises and marks to heal properly.

When the last mark faded to a little red mark, he woke Harry up.

 **Healer 1:** 'Mr Potter, I'm finished now, you need to get up please and follow me back to the Ritual room.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times, stretched and got down from the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before he turned to the healer with a smile.

He was shocked to notice that basically all the marks and bruises that littered his body had vanished, and the broken bones he had was now properly set.

He looked like a healthy kid now.

 **Harry:** 'I don't know what these are for, but they look super cool, thank you for taking the time to help me get better.

The healer nodded his head and waved for Harry to follow him to the Ritual room.

Without being told what to do, Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked to the circle and just stood there facing the wall where he imagined the others to be.

Chief Ragnok opened the door and walked in to go and stand before Harry, but outside the circle.

Harry turned to face him and gave him another smile.

Chief Ragnok smiled back and asked Harry if he was ready for the next step. Harry replied that he was and relaxed himself again.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'You will have to look at me for this step Harry. I will need you to follow everything I do, like looking in a mirror. Ok?

Harry nodded his understanding and focused on the goblin in front of him.

Chief Ragnok began by chanting a few words in his language for a while. Harry could feel the magic building in the room.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Please follow me now Harry.

Chief Ragnok then began something close to a dance, allowing Harry to follow him step by step by moving slowly and carefully.

Touching certain runes at certain times, allowed them to get charged with Magic and to activate their power.

Harry followed every step 100% and did not feel funny doing any of it. It all felt special to him, like a dance done just for his benefit.

Every step making him feel better, stronger, healthier and safer.

Soon it was all over and Harry had to follow the healer back to the other room where he had to allow the healer to wash his body clean, because he had to follow a certain route with the runes.

Chief Ragnok stood to the side and watched every move made, watching for any sign of trouble along the way.

20 minutes later and the healer washed the final runes from the bottom of Harry's left foot.

 **Healer 1:** 'There we go Mr Potter, all clean and healthy again. I hope to see you again in a few years for your adult check-up.

Harry smiled and thanked the healer for all his time and patience with him.

The healer smiled and waved good bye to Harry as he left the room.

 **Healer 1:** 'Oh, and Happy Birthday Mr Potter!

Harry's smile could light up the darkest tunnel in the deepest cave.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'It is time for lunch now Harry, follow me to my office. I feel it will be a better place for us to eat and ready ourselves for the final step.

Harry nodded his head as he began to get dressed in the clothes the Chief handed to him.

The shirt was a long sleeved button up one in a forest green silk material.

The pants were of a leather material called Norwegian Green.

He put on his cotton white socks and slid his feet into the most comfortable black boots he could have imagined.

When he was done getting dressed, Chief Ragnok looked him over once and then ran his fingers through Harry's untameable hair.

It felt like somebody had just broken an egg over his head, but Harry saw in the mirror that his hair had simple grown to lay just below his shoulders and now had a wave of soft curls to it.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'There we go, much better don't you think?

Harry nodded his head and loved the way his hair now moved with him.

Chief Ragnok took a simple leather strap and pulled Harry's hair into a ponytail in the nape of his neck.

They walked out of the medical room together and down several other hallways before they reached the Chief's office.

Harry took the seat in front of the big table and waited as the Chief called for somebody.

 **Copperhead:** 'Ah Mr Potter, you are looking the picture of a perfect young lord!

Very handsome if I say so myself.

Harry blushed at the compliment and thanked Copperhead with a brilliant smile.

 **Harry:** 'It is all thanks to Chief Ragnok and the healer who helped us. But most of all it is thanks to you for coming to fetch me.

Copperhead stood rooted to the spot when Harry simply got up from his chair, walked over to him and gave him the best hug his small body could manage.

Chief Ragnok smiled and nodded his head in their direction, signalling to Copperhead that it was alright to hug the boy back.

A few seconds later they all sat down to enjoy a wonderful lunch, which was brought to them by little people called house elves.

Harry thanked the little elf for his meal and watched as the poor creature almost fainted.

 **Copperhead:** 'Harry, the elves are much like you were before I came to fetch you. They are bonded to a family or a building by their magic and their sole purpose is to serve that family or building to their dying day. Some elves get treated worse than you were and suffer terrible beating from their cruel masters. Our elves are from some of those masters who lost them to us by way of conquest or breach of contract.

We as a nation are very proud of our secrecy and professionalism when it comes to contracts and "Small Print".

Some pure blood idiots always try to get one up on us by trying to find loop holes in their contracts, but then they find themselves on the wrong end of sharp blades soon after.

That is when we claim from them that which we can use the most.

Gold and jewels we have enough of, but properties and assets are always welcomed by any goblin.

We find it worth all the trouble to write hundreds of pages for a contract just to have the probability of having one of them walk themselves out of some kind of asset when they feel greedy.

I am telling you this because some of your inheritance could be living assets like house elves or even people.

I have known some people to inherit a whole family.

Last Will and Testaments can be tricky matters at best of times, just the way we like them to be, but just some times the testimonial gets the upper hand from us and we get saddled with the welfare of buildings, assets and families until the rightful heir can be found to take over from us.

We do not mind this as it puts us in better standing with the Magical Government, but it still bothers us when a wizard gets it right in the wording of their Wills.

Harry nodded and smiled as his brain took in all of the given information.

Harry knew that information was KING and the more you had the better KING you could be.

Chief Ragnok saw how Harry was soaking up all of the information Copperhead was giving him and decided right there and then that Harry would not leave the bank without having all the knowledge he needed to be the best Lord he could possibly be.

When they all finished their meal, Harry was given two potions to take.

The first potion was a bright orange colour and smelled like freshly turned soil.

The second potion was a bright red one and it smelled like a mix between an energy drink Harry remembered Dudley drinking and the Vicks his aunt used to use on him.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'You have to take the orange one now Harry. It will help you with your stamina to endure the fitting of the rings.

When we are done with the fittings, you will have to take the red one to endure the knowledge every ring will pass on to you as the new Head of House.

Harry nodded his head that he understood and uncorked the orange potion again.

Taking a deep breath and pinching his nose, Harry swallowed the whole vile in 3 swallows.

When he let out his breath, it was followed by a mighty burp, which sent him into a fit of giggles.

 **Copperhead:** 'That was a healthy burp Harry, well done!

Harry smiled and blushed a little, but recovered himself quickly when he saw that Chief Ragnok had pulled a briefcase onto the desk.

When he opened the case, it was filled with a few square boxes of different colours.

One was a blood red box with little silver leaves on it, and then there was one that was a mud colour with a teardrop in it. One was a deep blue colour, like deep water and the other one was grass green. The prettiest one of all was pure white with Mother of Pearl edgings on the whole box.

His attention was drawn to it the most and when he was asked to choose the first box, he picked that one.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Ah, perfect first choice Harry. You see that ring is the **Head of House ring for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.**

Open it up and try it on, it will resize itself to your finger now and keep on resizing itself as you grow. It is also charmed to never be stolen or damaged. It also has numerous charms engraved into it for personal protection and information gathering. As you grow with the ring, it will learn whatever you learn, or simply update any knowledge that it already has.

You are to fit this ring onto your right hand index finger.

Harry nodded his head and opened the box carefully, savouring every moment and feeling he got from just holding it in his hands. Once the box was fully opened the ring's image shone back in Harry's eyes.

Rose gold with leave entwined holding a simple cut emerald stone. Inside the stone seemed to be tiny runes which flowed in an invisible pool of liquid.

In the inside of the ring Harry could see even more runes, but these seemed to just run in a circle, seemingly endless loops.

Slowly and with great care, Harry lifted the ring from its velvet cushion and closed the box again.

Looking it over once again, Harry looked to Chief Ragnok for approval before he slid the ring onto his right hand index finger, and waited.

Harry sat with his hand on the table and waited for what seemed like hours for something to happen, but just as he was giving up hope that maybe the ring would not accept him as its new Lord and Master, the ring gave off one rattling vibration before it began to heat up on Harry's finger.

The heat actually began to burn his finger and just as Harry made to pull the ring off his finger; it vibrated once more and then resized itself to his finger, giving off the feeling of HOME to Harry.

This is where he belonged now, with wherever this ring took him.

Chief Ragnok looked on with pride as Harry's face settled into one of calm and recognition.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Congratulations Lord Potter, the ring has chosen you and from now on it will guide you to where your Lordship holds say. Allow me to be the first to welcome you into the Wizarding World of Lords.

Harry smiled in thanks to the Chief and shook his hand with genuine gratitude.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'The next ring please.

Harry waved his hand over the briefcase and settled on the ring in the grass green box.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Ah, the **Ancient and Noble House of Black Ring**. This one is the **Heir Apparent** ring and will only allow you to inherit the title once the current Lord dies or relinquishes the title to you in person.

Seeing as though the current Lord of the House of Black is otherwise indisposed, you can also make minor decisions regarding the House and its welfare.

This ring goes on your right hand ring finger.

Once again Harry opened the green box slowly and carefully. Once opened he looked down at a massive black stone encased in a broad silver band.

The stone had a soft inlay in the shape of a massive horse rearing on its hind legs, and the silver band once again was covered with fine detailed runes.

Harry drew his breath as he place the ring on his finger, and hardly had time to exhale and put his hand down on the table before he was assaulted by images and words flashing before his closed eyes.

When he regained his senses he was sitting on the floor with his hand still on the table.

 **Harry:** 'That was intense! I have no idea what just happened, all I saw were images and words flashing before my eyes and the intense feeling of being pushed down, almost like being protected from something. I simply cannot describe it in any other way.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'That is the rings protections settling on you Harry. The ring considers you its new Heir Apparent and will protect you from most spells, curses and hexes, potions and mind arts.

According to the history of the Heir ring, the only safer ring than it would be the Lord's Ring.

Now for the next ring.

Harry waved his hand over the case again and felt a tug on his magic as his hand passed over the mud coloured one with the tear drop in it.

Harry picked up the box and simply opened it. The ring inside it was for lack of better words GORGEOUS. It looked like vines entwined itself into a perfect circle and then bloomed the most beautiful little flowers which were filled with little diamonds.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat and he had to blink back tears.

 **Harry:** 'This ring is the most beautiful thing of perfection I have ever seen, not even the roses in Mrs Dursley's garden which I tended to could ever hope to be this perfect.

I can imagine angels dancing around this ring for its beauty.

Chief Ragnok nodded his head and agreed with Harry in his statements.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'The reason for the beauty of this ring lies in the original owner.

Allow me once again to be the first to welcome you to the Wizarding Royalties, Lord Hufflepuff.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and without asking slid the ring onto his left index finger.

Once again he was assaulted with images and words and once again he picked himself off the floor.

 **Harry:** 'This is a very powerful ring Sir, it has even more secrets than the Black ring and holds more power than both the Black and Potter rings combined.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'I will believe that fully Harry, because it one belonged to the Lady Hufflepuff, one of the original founders of Hogwarts.

She was rumoured to have an affinity with plants and animals. Legends say she could make any plant bloom and understand even the rarest animal.

I truly hope that gift has passed on to you in some ways, we could use a Druid to bring back some life to these hallowed tunnels.

 **Harry:** 'I will do all I can if these gifts have fallen to me. As a matter of fact I think one part of these gifts has fallen to me already. I can speak to snakes.

Harry said this without looking up from the ring on is finger, so he missed the flash of surprise that ran across Chief Ragnok's face.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Snakes you say? Is it to all of them or just a certain group?

 **Harry:** 'I'm not sure Sir, you see I've only ever been able to speak to a Boa Constrictor at the zoo and then a small black garden snake in Mrs Dursley's garden.

They both spoke perfect English to me.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'I will have some snakes brought to you from different areas and countries as to test this ability of yours more accurately.

Have you spoken to any other reptiles, Lizards or Gecko's?

 **Harry:** 'Yes they are the same as the snakes, maybe a little less on the "lazy" talk. They talk faster than snakes.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'That is fantastic! I've the perfect surprize for you after our meeting is completed.

Please wave your hand over the rest of the case and see which ring pulls your attention next.

 **Harry:** 'That wouldn't be necessary Sir, those rings has no feeling to them YET. I feel they will become more alert to me when I have reached my adulthood. For now I only need these three rings, I feel satisfied with them.

Chief Ragnok nodded his head in understanding and closed the case.

 **Chief Ragnok:** 'Very well then Harry, it is time for you to drink the Red potion now. Make yourself comfortable on the cot over there and once you feel relaxed enough then drink the potion please.

I will stand watch over you until you wake up again.

Harry got up from the chair and walked over to the comfortable looking cot off to the side of the Chief's desk.

He took off his boots and climbed onto the bunk and covered himself with the super soft blanket. Resting his head on the firm pillow, he relaxed himself by focussing on his breathing.

Feeling as relaxed as he was going to get, Harry opened the potion bottle and drank down the brew inside.

A few seconds later Harry simply yawned and closed his eyes.

It will take most of the remaining day for the rings to impart the knowledge they carried to their new owner.

Harry will wake and find that what he knew now about the NEW world he just entered really did not amuse him in the least.

Corruption, bribery, nepotism, inbreeding, crime and deceit was at the order of the day and he held BY name alone 3 major votes to begin change for the better if he wished for it.

The magical government will never know what hit them!

With a three times powerful Lord and the unlimited aid from the world's best businessmen, the Wizigamont and the Federation of Wizards will soon find that black mailing and back stabbing can bring you more harm that it should have brought your opponents.

 **END OF PART ONE**


End file.
